Derrière le Rideau
by Mille-Visages
Summary: Ensemble de drabbles et de One-shots autour de la fanfiction Bas les Masques, de la même (géniale!) auteur. Non Slash, peux se lire indépendamment.


Derrière le rideau sera l'endroit où seront publier mes one-shots et autres drabbles qui n'ont par leur place dans ma fanfic "Bas les Masques" mais qui se déroule dans le même univers. Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Loki se cachait. Heureusement pour lui, la forêt était grande et touffue. En farfouillant un peu, il y avait largement l'abri et le couvert pour une jument, même gravide.

Ah oui, dit comme ça, ça surprend. Mais il y avait une raison. Une bonne même. Les Ases avaient eu besoin qu'on reconstruise les murailles de la forteresse, mises à mal par la guerre contre les Vanes. Un géant des montagnes s'était proposer pour les ériger, demandant comme salaire la mais de Freya, la lune et le soleil (et l'immunité durant la construction. Thor était encore plus rapide du marteau à l'époque, si si...). Oui, rien que ça. Après délibération, et beaucoup d'argumentation de la par du dieu des méfaits, on avait accordé au géant son salaire, à condition que les murailles soient achevées en un hiver. Impossible donc.

Eh ben, Loki s'était planté. Ce géant possédait un immense cheval, Svadilfoeri, capable de charrier d'énorme quantités de roches. La construction des murs avançait à toute vitesse, et trois jours avant la fin de l'hiver, ils étaient quasiment finie. Les ases n'avaient aucunes envie de payer le géant. Thor était partit chasser le trolls, et de toutes façons, tout ça, c'était la faute à Loki. Il avait donc intérêt à trouver une solution. Vite.

Le fautif se faufila donc dans le bois derrière la construction et médita sur son pauvre sort. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait soustraire le cheval à son propriétaire. Problème numéro un : la taille de la bestiole. Trois mètres au garrot, au moins. Problème numéro deux : sa puissance. Même son géant de propriétaire avait du mal à le tenir. Avec ce gabarit, Svadilfoeri n'avait peur de rien ni personne. Et s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire peur, il faudrait l'attirer... Vite. Brandir un boisseau de carottes ne servira qu'à le faire repérer par le géant. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule possibilité, et il en grinçait vraiment des dents.

Il se dissimula dans une clairière et se concentra. Son corps grandit, s'étira. Il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes, ses mains se refermant sur elle-même, se couvrant de corne. Ses organes changèrent, se réorganisèrent. Une heure plus tard, une jument de haute taille se tenait à la place du dieu brun. Il/elle se pencha pour boire un peu, sa longue crinière noire trempant dans l'eau claire. Loki reniflait l'odeur de l'étalon dans l'air. Il se faufila jusqu'à la lisière et lança un hennissement aguicheur. Cela fonctionna au delà de toute ses espérances.

Le métamorphe fit précipitamment demi tour et s'enfuit dans la forêt, l'énorme cheval du géant à ses trousses. Le brun avait brutalement prit conscience de ce qu'il risquait, avec son idée brillante. Alors il courait. De toutes ses forces. Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment aucune envie de tomber entre les pattes d'un étalon excité. Loki bondit, esquiva, dérapa et fonça pendant trois jours et trois nuits, mais rien à faire, il ne réussit pas à s'en débarrasser. Il était épuisé, assoiffé, il avait mal partout, et l'autre affamé ne le lâchait pas. Bon sang, où était Thor quand on avait besoin de lui ! Un bon coup de marteau entre les oreilles, voilà qui le calmera ce canasson ! Le dieu métamorphe trébucha dans une clairière, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il essaya de se retransformer, mais son corps malmené protesta. Il n'aurait pas le temps.

Svadilfoeri surgit derrière lui et hennit avec enthousiasme. Le pauvre brun gémit et fit une dernière tentative pour esquiver, mais l'étalon ne tarda pas à la coincer. Il dut subir. En silence. Son premier réflexe, une fois libéré du poids énorme de son agresseur, fut de la chasser à coup de sabots, se fustigeant intérieurement de ne pas en avoir eu l'idée avant. Putain d'hormones. Il surmonta sa répugnance instinctive et brouta un peu avant de se coucher. Il allait dormir, reconstituer ses forces et se retransformer. Personne n'avait à être au courant de ça.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était bloqué. Sous forme équine. Après un léger moment de panique (bon, d'accord, il avait tremblé pendant un bon moment.) Le jeune dieu conclut qu'il était encore trop fatigué pour réussir sa transformation. Il passa donc la journée à essayer de rester calme, et à grignoter ce qu'il trouvait de comestible dans la forêt (être herbivore n'était pas si horrible. Pour le moment.) Sûrement, avec ce repos supplémentaire, il allait pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Deux semaines plus tard, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : visiblement, ce n'était pas une absence de pouvoirs qui le bloquait. (le fait qu'il ait involontairement transformé un loup géant en lapin sous le coup de la frayeur avait été un indice probant.) Mais quoi alors ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien...

Oh non. Oh non non non... Pas ça, pitié pas ça. Il avait pensé... Il avait... Il voulait donner l'impression des chaleurs, pas l'être réellement ! Pas... Tomber enceinte merde ! Voilà pourquoi il ne pouvait pas changer de forme... Il attendait un.. « heureux événement » il gémit. Heureux tu parle. Il ne savais même pas comment marchait une grossesse chez une ase, alors chez une jument-qui-était-en-fait-un-ase, au secours. Et il n'en voulait pas, de ce... truc. Il voulait juste oublier tout ça, et vite. La jument qui n'en était pas une gémit et dansa sur place, effrayé. Les chevaux pouvaient avorter non ? Sûrement. Mais comment ? Il ne savait pas à qui demander. Et quand bien même il saurait... Il ne pourrait pas s'humilier à ce point. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Les mois suivant furent sombres pour le dieu des méfaits. Il était complètement perdu, à la fois géographiquement et mentalement. Il s'était à la fois enfoncé dans le bois et dans la dépression. Il était terrorisé à l'idée que quelqu'un le voit, terrorisé à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait, il se sentait sali et brisé.

Le neuvième mois après son agression, le pauvre dieu broutait avec morosité lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose bouger dans son ventre. Il sursauta violemment et vacilla sur ses quatre jambes. Qu'est ce que... Quoi... Que... Le mouvement recommença, un peu plus doucement. Son.. sa... Le truc bougeait. C'était... C'était bizarre. Loki loucha sur le buisson qu'il avait changé en coupe de fruits par inadvertance et piqua une pomme. Allons bon. Maintenant le truc bougeait. De mieux en mieux. Il mastiqua pensivement. (pas mauvaise cette pomme. Devrait faire ça plus souvent. Volontairement par exemple.) Cette preuve de... De vie le perturbait. Difficile de considérer de manière abstraite quelque chose que l'on sentait si concrètement. En tout cas, ce mouvement signifiait sans doute sa délivrance... Non ? Il passa la journée à espérer, mais mise à part quelques autres mouvements, il n'était pas plus avancé. C'était atrocement long, cette histoire. Comment il allait savoir que c'était bon, en plus ? Parce que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il n'était PAS un cheval, et encore moins une jument. Ce corps était emprunté, et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait la moitié du temps. Alors cette histoire d'accou... de mise bas, Loki ne la sentait pas. Pas du tout même. Le jeune dieu abandonna la corbeille à moitié grignotée et se remit à marcher.

Il erra encore trois long mois avant que sa mère ne le retrouve. Le métamorphe ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, bouche-bée. Frigga s'avança lentement vers lui.

« Loki... je ne te veux aucun mal... tout va bien... »

il s'ébroua et dansa sur ses sabots, perturbé. Il avait d'horrible crampes au ventre depuis l'aube, et il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de se cacher dans les bras de sa maman, et de ne plus en sortir pour les cent prochaines années. La-dite maman parut le deviner et vint enlacer l'encolure du dieu brun, qui laissa tomber toute dignité et l'attira plus près en appuyant sa tête contre son dos. Frigga passa un bon moment à rassurer son petit, qui tenait plus du tonneau sur pattes que de la jument racée. Elle passa une main sous le ventre de Loki et lui toucha les mamelles, provoquant un hennissement indigné.

« Tant que tu ne parleras pas de manière intelligible, tu n'auras pas voix au chapitre. Tu as mal au ventre ? »

Le futur accouché hocha la tête vigoureusement.

« Par intermittence ? »

même réponse.

« C'est de plus en plus fort ? »

regard suspicieux.

« ça ne va pas tarder alors. »

Regard paniqué. Frigga lui tapota la croupe.

« ça va bien se passer, maman est là. »

Il y croyait presque. Frigga ignora son air dubitatif et lui souleva la queue, déclenchant à nouveau les protestations de Loki, qui n'avait pas fini de râler. Les muscles était relâchés, mais pas encore de poche amiotique visible.

« Bon, couche toi donc, il tombera de moins haut. »

Une puissante contraction contraignit le dieu brun à obéir, et il plia les antérieurs avec une grâce dont il se sentait pourtant incapable avant de rouler sur le flanc, un postérieur replié sous l'effet de la douleur. Tout ce dissipa en quelques minutes, et il se remit debout malgré les admonestations maternelles. Il recommença son manège le temps d'une dizaine de contractions, avant que Frigga ne prononce la phrase fatidique...

« Je vois des sabots, maintenant couche toi par pitié ! »

Loki s'allongea de mauvaise grâce. Il avait vraiment, vraiment mal. Sa mère et accoucheuse entrevit aussitôt un problème : il y avait trois sabots qui pointaient hors de la vulve. Son adorable fils allait détester la suite.

« Loki, mon cœur, je vais devoir faire quelque chose, il y a une jambe de trop engagée. Ne bouge pas, tu pourrais me blesser. »

Ça, c'était un coup bas. Il poussa un hennissement suraigu en sentant la main de sa mère... Il voulait mourir de honte. Frigga, de son côté, était bien trop concentrée pour s'arrêter à ce genre de bêtises. Elle suivit le contour de la patte surnuméraire du bout des doigts et découvrit que son problème était d'une toute autre dimension. Parce que cette jambe était visiblement un antérieur. Hors, il y en avait déjà deux d'engagés. Ça faisait un de trop.

Sourde au protestations véhémentes de son fils, elle passa sa main de l'autre côté... Et trouva un quatrième antérieur. D'accord. Il n'y avait plus qu'a espérer que ça passerai. Elle amena en douceur sa trouvaille vers la sortie et commença à tirer en rythme. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, une fois les antérieurs bien engagées et le museau pointant le bout de son nez (nda : oui oui, je sais...), le reste du poulain passa facilement, abondamment lubrifié par le liquide amniotique. Frigga entrepris de le frictionner vigoureusement en détachant les reste de la poche placentaire, laissa à Loki le soin d'expulser le placenta.

A mesure qu'elle le nettoyait, les yeux de la déesse s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Le premier bébé de son fils avait... Huit jambes. Parfaitement bien formées et réactives. Son pelage, pour l'instant collé et vaguement gluant, était d'un joli gris pommelé, presque noir autour de ses grand yeux brillants. Le petit considéra pensivement sa grand-mère et gigota pour se rapprocher de son géniteur.

« Il est très beau ton fils. »

Son... Son quoi ? La jument qui n'en était pas une se redressa sur son sternum et courba l'encolure vers ce qui se passait à sa croupe. Il croisa le regard vert de son poulain, qui clignait des yeux en découvrant le monde. L'intelligence qui brillait dans ces yeux là le figea sur place. Son... Son fils... Ils s'observèrent un moment, le nouveau-né avec émerveillement et...

« Il m'aime... »

Frigga ébouriffa les quelques crins sur la tête du poulain, faisant comme si la parole chez sa jument de fils était parfaitement normale.

« Bien sur qu'il t'aime. Tu m'aime, non ? »

Il dut en convenir. Le bébé agita ses longues (et multiples) jambes avant de renoncer pour le moment, et préféra gnognoter le postérieur de Loki, qui avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Frigga en profita pour vérifier que toutes les annexes fœtales avaient été correctement évacuées et câlina enfant et jeune parent avec un sourire ému parfaitement imbécile. Tout trois se rendraient compte bien plus tard que les dents du petit laissaient d'indélébiles marques en forme de runes, mais pour le moment, un autre débat faisait rage. Loki voulait enfin retrouver son corps habituel, et sa mère lui interdisait.

« Tu dois lui donner au moins le premier lait ! C'est très important pour sa santé ! »

Le dieu gémit. Le poulain les regarda tout les deux d'un air perplexe. Et décida de tester ses jambes plutôt que de s'impliquer là dedans. Il pédala un moment, se satisfaisant de demi succès (yeees les postérieurs. Yeah les antérieurs. Et maintenant tous ensemble ! PLONK. Ou pas. Mamaaaan?) avant dé réussir à se planter sur ses huit jambes devant sa père/mère, le regard exigeant. J'ai faim, alors debout ! Loki maugréa. Son poulain entrepris de motiver à petit coups de tête, lui mordillant l'échine, les antérieurs, sautillant (et s'écroulant...) hors de portée lorsque le dieu brun tentait de répliquer. La jument se décida à se lever, ne serrait-ce que parce que sa mère riait à s'en tenir les côtes. Le bébé satisfait se faufila sous son ventre et entrepris de téter voracement. Loki dut admettre que cela le soulageait. Frigga lui sourit avec une innocence feinte. Il se retint de lui tirer la langue.

« Tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ? »

il fit non de la tête.

« Réfléchis-y. »

Oui mamaaaaan... Il roula des yeux. Son poulain tira avec enthousiasme sur la tétine. Il sursauta en lui donna un petit coup de naseau sur la croupe. Le petit hennit et répliqua en lui donna un coup de dent sur le ventre avant de finir son premier repas. Le ventre plein, il entreprit de continuer son œuvre de gratouilles sur son géniteur, qui jeta un regard suppliant vers sa mère. Qui hocha la tête. Loki put enfin reprendre son corps d'ase, en vacillant. Son poulain se glissa aussitôt sous son bras sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tu es bien grand toi... »

petit hennissement satisfait. Frigga se glissa de l'autre côté et en profita pour enlacer son fils. (Loki n'avait pas totalement abandonné son idée de se cacher dans ces bras pour cent ans, aussi il ne dit rien.) le jeune dieu caressa son fils, épuisé. Le nouveau-né, au contraire très dynamique, laissa à sa grand-mère le soin de soutenir son père et se mit à courir partout autour d'eux, ravi de tester ses longues jambes. Le brun le suivit des yeux avec un léger sourire.

« Sleipnir. »

Frigga se tapota la lèvre.

« c'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il plane plus qu'il ne court ton petit. »

Cette affirmation fut mise à mal quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque le poulain fraîchement nommé s'emmêla les jambes et s'écroula au sol. (essayez donc de marcher avec huit jambes au lieu de rire!) Il entreprit aussitôt de hennir vigoureusement sa détresse, et père et grand mère durent l'aider à se remettre debout. Il se remit aussitôt à gambader, les naseaux au vent. Le fait que sa mère soit un petit un, de sexe masculin, petit deux, même pas un cheval, ne semblait pas le perturber le moins du monde. Il l'aimait, visiblement Loki l'aimait aussi et la déesse qui les accompagnait était rayonnante. Le seule chose qui le taraudait... Et s'il avait encore faim ?

Le dieu brun n'avait pas pensé à ce détail.

Frigga si.

Trouver une nourrice allait être _épique..._


End file.
